


Blowing Bubblegum

by JqcketUser



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blowjobs, Candy, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some puns, he sucks his dick, like SUCKS it, like with the demon powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JqcketUser/pseuds/JqcketUser
Summary: Prince Gumball is lonely and his boyfriend answers his call
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Blowing Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I've been in a Gumlee mood recently, I even drew fanart.

Prince Gumball was feeling lonely. It was late at night and most of the candy citizens were fast asleep. He leaned over his balcony, resting his elbow on the ledge and his chin on his hand. As if his boyfriend read his mind, he felt two arms slither around his waist.

“I missed you,” He heard a voice whisper into his ear. He turned around, but didn’t see him. Gumball felt a tap from behind and turned back towards the railing, seeing Marshall Lee sitting on it. “Hey sweet cheeks,” He winked. Gumball rolled his eyes. How original.

“I missed you too.” He said, reaching to cup the vampire king’s cheek. Marshall Lee leaned in to kiss him, his mouth hungry for something. Gumball eagerly matched the mood Marshall was going for, opening his mouth for him to stick his tongue in. Gumball squeaked as he did so, moaning and feeling heat pool in his stomach.

“You know, I really missed you.” Marshall Lee reached down to cup the prince’s butt, then pulled him into his lap on the railing. Gumball gripped the front of Marshall Lee’s shirt tightly, not wanting to fall off.

“Hey! Careful! Maybe we should move this inside?” Gumball tightly wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s torso. Marshall put his hand on Gumball’s back, pressing him against his chest more so he could feel his half-hard erection better.

“Inviting me to your bed, huh? How exciting~” He licked Gumball’s ear.

“Like you haven’t been there before.” He said. Marshall Lee just laughed and carried Gumball to his room and onto the bed.

“I’m in the mood to blow some bubblegum.” Marshall looked down from where he hovered over the prince. Gumball could feel his dick getting harder from just the implication of what Marshall Lee would do to him. It throbbed when he felt him run a finger down his chest to take off his pajama shirt. “It’s cute you still wear this,” Marshall Lee blushed, taking said shirt off, “But I think I like you without it better.” He smirked. Marshall traced light lines on the prince’s chest, making Gumball shudder.

Eager to get to business, Marshall started hooking his fingers into Gumball’s pajama pants and pulled them down about halfway before his boyfriend stopped him. Marshall Lee tilted his head, to which Gumball responded by tugging at his shirt. When Marshall made no move to do anything, Gumball started unbuttoning the shirt himself, blushing as more skin got revealed. He loved Marshall Lee’s chest. How it was toned, how it felt to lay his head on. He ran his hands up and down Marshall Lee’s chest and the demon boy smiled at the attention he was getting, removing his shirt all the way to show off.

“I like the way your fangs look when you smile.” Gumball said, making Marshall turn red and look down. Marshall Lee was too embarrassed to respond so Gumball just laughed at him.

“And I..like your laugh.” Marshall spoke up. This made the prince smile wide and Marshall Lee kissed his teeth since he wouldn’t stop. Marshall finished pulling Gumball’s pants down, making both of them shift back into their previous moods.

Gumball’s dick was clenched perfectly by his boxers, making it obvious how hard he was. Marshall Lee put his hand on his boxers and started rubbing his length through it, making Gumball whine and push his hips up. Marshall smirked, trying to hide how much Gumball was affecting him. He ended up taking off his own pants shortly after, and looked up when he heard Gumball groan loudly. Marshall hadn’t been rubbing him when he took his pants off, so he was surprised to see that just the act of Gumball seeing the outline of his dick through his boxers made him so aroused. Apparently so was Gumball, as his face quickly shifted into the color of his hair.

“I-I didn’t mean to make that noise.” The prince said, flushed, making his boyfriend greedy for a taste. Gumball could feel the lust radiating off of Marshall after he had made that noise, and saw his eyes glow a little as if he were claiming him. Marshall had just about had it with this slow pace and just took off Gumball’s boxers in one pull.

He grabbed the prince’s soft pink cock and and ran his tongue up the bubblegum surface, finally encapsulating the tip. Gumball sucked in a sharp breath, moaning as Marshall bobbed his head up and down. He tried to keep quiet, clenching his eyes shut, but Marshall encouraged him to be louder.

“Come on Gumball, I can’t hear you~” He purred over his tip, making Gumball gulp and shudder.

Almost immediately after Marshall said it, Gumball started making louder noises that sounded heavenly to the other boy’s ears. While he continued to suck on Gumball’s length, he also massaged over his own boxers with his free hand. The noises Gumball let out made Marshall moan over his dick, his hand moving faster against himself. Gumball fluttered an eye open at Marshall. He looked so focused on doing a good job for him, and the way he couldn’t resist touching his own dick while he did it. Gumball thought he looked absolutely gorgeous, and the sight of Marshall Lee touching himself to sucking Gumball off almost made him want to cum right there.

Then Marshall did something a little different, something that made Gumball closer to the edge quicker than anything ever had. He started sucking a little of his soul out of his dick as he went up, and back in as he went down.

“Aaaaah! Ah! Marshall!” Gumball cried, arching his back to get more of him inside of Marshall Lee's mouth. The moans and pants of his boyfriend made Marshall pull down his boxers and start fully jacking off to him. Marshall tried to keep up his sucking while getting himself off. He loved the sweet taste of Gumball in his mouth. With a bob that engulfed all of Gumball’s cock and a tight suck at his tip, Gumball whined loudly as he came inside Marshall’s mouth. Marshall quickly pumped himself to completion on the edge of the prince’s bed.

“I love the taste of bubblegum~” Marshall licked his lips, hovering over Gumball’s face. He gave him a quick kiss before joining him on the bed, wrapping them in Gumball’s soft bed sheets.

“That was a soul-suckingly good blowjob.” Gumball panted. He couldn’t help but laugh at himself with Marshall at his horrible joke. Marshall sighed,

“You’re the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse I was just horny when I wrote this ok?? The first line I wrote was "He grabbed the prince’s soft pink cock" so there's that. Main inspiration was the idea of Marshall Lee sucking with his demon powers and I thought it was hilarious


End file.
